Holding Hands
by Chromiie
Summary: One-shot écrit dans le cadre du 30 OTP challenge. Jour 1 : Holding Hands.


Informations; C'est encore un UA, la quatrième grande guerre ninja n'a pas eu lieu. Mon one-shot se passe pendant Naruto Shippuden et Deidara n'a pas intégré l' Akatsuki.

Disclaimer; Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Holding Hands

Temari marchait dans les rues d'Iwagakure no Sato. Elle était en visite diplomatique pour l'examen chûnin. En effet, le pays des roches avait tout récemment décidé de participer à l'examen qui réunissait déjà Konohagakure no Sato et Sunagakure no Sato. En tant que représentante officielle du pays du vent c'était à elle qu'était revenue la charge de s'assurer de la sincérité du tsuchikage et expliquer les détails à Onoki-sama. En plus, elle était la sœur du kazekage ce qui faisait toujours bonne impression et augmentait le prestige de la kunoichi. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici et devait bien avouer que ce pays était l'opposé du sien tout ici n'était que roches donnant l'impression d'un pays fermé, Sunagakure était une immense étendue désertique, on ne voyait que du sable à perte de vue et cela donnait un sentiment de liberté et d'infini. Ce nouveau pays n'était pas moche mais disons qu'il la déstabilisait, elle se sentait toute petite face à ces gigantesques bâtiments construits en haut des roches. Alors qu'elle avançait elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose était inhabituelle, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi et cela l'agaçait. Ce n'est que lorsque ses pieds changèrent de rythme poussés par une volonté autre que la sienne qu'elle réalisa ce qui n'allait pas et s'aperçut que sa main gauche était prisonnière dans une autre. Elle remonta cette main , et rencontra bientôt son propriétaire, un shinobi qui regardait droit devant lui.

« - Oh grand frère Deidara, préviens la prochaine fois que tu accélères, râla Kurotsuchi une kunoichi d' Iwagakure et partenaire de Deidara et Akatsuchi.

Elle aussi avait été surprise par l'accélération brutale de son partenaire, cela l'avait pris d'un coup comme cela , sans prévenir, et sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle qui pourtant faisait équipe avec lui depuis ses treize ans.

-Que se passe-t-il Deidara-kun ? ,lui demanda Akatsuchi

-Le vieux nous a demandé de lui faire visiter le village, mais à cette allure là on en avait pour des siècles, alors afin d'éviter qu'on se transforme en squelette j'ai décidé de marcher un peu plus vite hn , répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-Tu pouvais nous le dire aussi, tu sais nous ne sommes pas stupides nous aurions comprit, ajouta la brunette vexée .

-Allons ne vous disputez pas aujourd'hui alors que je suis là , s'il vous plaît ! En plus, cela donne une mauvaise image de votre pays adoré, taquina Temari.

Elle cherchait à s'habituer à la sensation de la main de Deidara dans la sienne. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de deux mois, deux mois et quatre jours pour être exact, et elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient en couple. Ils ne se voyaient que très rarement car vivant à des milliers de kilomètres loin de l'autre , heureusement ils s'écrivaient souvent. Temari avait même dû acheter un faucon exprès pour envoyer son courrier personnel, utiliser ceux entraînés pour porter les messages entre pays n'était pas très bien vu par les membres du conseil. Quels vieux rabats-joie, ce n'est pas comme si elle lui écrivait tous les jours, et puis nous étions en temps de paix, elle avait bien le droit d'en profiter un peu non. Elle ne les aimait pas lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et que son père était le kazekage et maintenant que c'était son frère cadet qui occupait ce poste elle ne les aimait toujours pas.

-Il est bientôt l'heure de dîner, cela vous dit de nous arrêter chez Juzaburo ? Proposa Akatsuchi

-Bonne idée, je commence à avoir faim, tu vas voir Temari, il fait les meilleurs ochazuke du monde yeah , affirma son petit-ami.

-Je n'en doute pas si seulement je savais ce que c'était, dit-elle honteuse.

Elle détestait ne pas savoir quelque chose, c'était son côté je n'aime pas être inférieure aux autres. Si Shikamaru était là il aurait poussé un soupir et lui aurait sûrement expliqué ce qu'était ce plat, mais il n'était pas là. La main du shinobi explosif revint bientôt à son niveau car Deidara s'était stoppé net dans sa marche sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Ses coéquipiers avaient fait de même et la ninja à l'éventail se retrouva donc par conséquent au même niveau que tout le monde.

-Tu n'en as jamais mangé, s'exclama son amie.

-Non, ce plat n'existe pas à Sunagakure, je suis certaine que si vous veniez chez moi il en serait pareil pour vous, mon pays doit avoir des plats que vous ne connaissez pas, se défendit-elle.

-Un ochazuke c'est tout simplement du riz trempé dans du thé, Temari-chan, expliqua l'autre garçon du trio d' Iwa.

A l'évocation de la composition son ventre se mit à gargouiller, elle n'avait pas mangé à midi étant en réunion avec Onoki-sama, elle n'avait pas osé dire qu'elle avait sauté le repas pour demander de quoi se rassasier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait toujours planté là, allons-y, rendons-nous chez ce Juzaburo-san ! déclara déterminée la sœur de Kankuro et Gaara.

De nouveau la main de son amoureux reprit de l'avance sur la sienne, la tenant fermant de crainte de la lâcher. Ils coururent presque jusqu'au petit restaurant , saluèrent respectueusement le propriétaire des lieux qui était aussi le cuisinier, et s'installèrent à une petit table dans un coin. Lorsque la représentante du pays du vent goûta à son assiette ses yeux se fermèrent de bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais avalé de la nourriture aussi délicieuse et se jura d'en parler à ses frères, Suna devait avoir ce plat !

Après le dîner, Kurotsuchi et Akatsuchi leur dire bonsoir et rentrèrent chez eux pour passer une bonne nuit en promettant de les retrouver le lendemain matin pour le petit-déjeuner. Les deux blonds déambulaient dans les rues en direction de l'hôtel où résidait Temari pendant son séjour. Sa petite main cherchait encore à retrouver sa liberté, ne comprenant pas cette prison qui ne lui était pas familière. Sentant cela, il l'enleva ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise. C'est vrai que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient démonstratif en public, ils étaient des shinobis, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour la romance des couples normaux. Elle l'en empêcha, lui montrant qu'elle était bien ainsi et que son corps avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps, la bouche dans la main de Deidara s'entrouvrit et donna quelques léchouilles à celle de Temari en signe de séjour au pays des roches promettait d'être enrichissant et elle ne se détacha qu'au dernier moment de l'autre ninja après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur ses joues.

« - A demain Deidara-kun ! Le salua-t-elle

\- A demain hn, fais de beaux rêves, la salua-t-il à son tour avec un petit clin d'œil. »

La chaleur de la paume de Deidara mit du temps avant de la quitter,cette chaleur lui rappela son pays et la promesse d'un avenir pour eux deux , main dans la main.


End file.
